Famous Last Words
by PurpleCranberi
Summary: AU. I felt my heart shatter, and then the small fragments that were scattered on the ground where run over by a dump-truck and then dumped into lava. One-Shot. Charc-death. Songfic.


This is my first ever fanfic of Death Note, and probably my only. I love the anime and manga, but I hate writing it, I mess the characters up so badly it's really sad, but I decided to give it a try-once and this is what you get. I have high respect for those who can keep them in character. That's why this may be OCC.

A songfic. xD

**Summary: ** AU. I felt my heart shatter, and then the small fragments that were scattered on the ground where run over by a dump-truck and then dumped into lava. One-Shot. Charc-death.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (well I do have one, but you know what I mean!)**

_~On to the story. Misa's POV_

* * *

**F**a**m**o**u**s **L**a**s**t **W**o**r**d**s**  
B**y**: **P**u**r**p**l**e**C**r**a**n**b**e**r**i

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

_**Now I know that I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart? (x2)  
But where's your**_

I must have stared at the man for a good five minutes before I could felt the weight of his words weigh down on me. It was unreal, untrue, a bad dream.

"I'm sorry." He softly spoke and gazed at me with pity in his eyes, or was it sympathy? Either way they were unneeded, Light was going to come home; and dinner would be on the table and he would tell me about work, like the past seven months.

Nothing was going to change.

"Why are you lying?" I question, my voice shaking. I could hear myself asking him, the quivering of my voice.

He turned his gaze away from, my stomach dropped, my heart quickened as he muttered the last "I'm sorry" before leaving Light and mine's doorstep and back into a police cruiser that was sitting peacefully on the curb.

I was left behind standing with the door wide open and my body positioned just inside the house, staring out at the retreating police vehicle

_**And I know  
**__**There's nothing I can say  
**__**To change that part (x2)  
**__**To change**_

"It's not true."I told myself as I blinked back tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. "It can't be, he wouldn't..." I choked and raised my hand to my face and clapped it over my mouth, muffling my strangled sobs.

"Lies." I whispered in disbelief, and took a step out into the front porch and looked around, my eyes scanning the quiet neighbourhood. My blue eyes darted around the scenery, looking for him, seeking him out, calling him to come and disprove that crazy man's story.

_**So many bright lights to cast a shadow  
but can I speak**_

"Misa, are you okay?" My next door neighbour, adjacent to our house asked, looking over me critically. Hoping to find the answer written on my body, a big sign saying "I lost everything!".

I opened my mouth, as tears streamed from my eyes, my blonde hair rustling in the light breeze. Nothing came from my mouth but a dry whisper that not even I could hear.

This wasn't happening.

_**Well, Is it hard understanding  
**__**I'm incomplete**_

My neighbour rushed over to my porch, cutting across the freshly cut grass and onto my wooden porch that Light had a friend build, so we had more space for guests and entertaining.

He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me, whispering soothing words to me, telling me it was going to be okay, that whatever happened was going to work itself out.

I didn't believe that.

All I felt was unbearable pain, I felt that I was being ripped apart from the inside and that I was powerless to stop it.

_**A life that so demanding  
**__**I get so weak  
**__**A love that's so demanding  
**__**I can't speak**_

He held me close, keeping me protected from the outside, but it wasn't the outside that was going to harm me.

I felt myself shake and Matt (my neighbour) held me tighter, trying to calm me down. He was trying the best he could but nothing was going to stop this, not unless Light walked up to us and held me tight. It was Light I needed.

He is not allowed to leave me. He can't...I can't live without him.

_**Can you say my eyes are shining bright  
**__**Cause I'm out here on the other side  
**__**A jet black hotel mirror **_

Matt continued to whisper soft comforting words, and each time he said it was going to be okay, I could feel another wave of tears wash over me and riddle me with grief.

"It's not." I finally told him, looking up into his emerald eyes, "It's not," I repeated over and over, tears still leaking out of my eyes as I continue this mantra of how nothing was going to be okay.

Because nothing was going to be okay.

Matt's eyes held life. He was living, breathing, worrying over me. What about me? Why did he leave me!? I felt rage bubble up in me, I was left here, alone, while he is where the hell he went!

I pushed away from Matt, looking up at him, his red hair matched my growing anger.

"Light." I whispered to him, and his eyes widened with realization, and in a second were soft and caring filled with sympathy.

I felt my heart shatter, and then the small fragments that were scattered on the ground where run over by a dump-truck and then dumped into lava.

I had just admitted to the fact Light was shot and killed; and realization hit like a ton of bricks as I broke down and cried.

_**And I'm so weak  
**__**Is it hard understanding  
**__**I'm incomplete  
**__**A love that's so demanding  
**__**I get so weak**_

Matt walked over to me and placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, but he didn't say he was sorry for my 'loss' whatever that meant.

He just stood with me, as the porch light blazed into the back of his skull.

I could feel my legs like jelly, wanting to give way under my weight, but I had not energy to move, not even fall. I felt frozen, a statue, dead.

I was glad Matt wasn't whispering "I'm sorry" but I guess he knew what I was going through; and for that I was glad to have him just standing with me, as I sobbed away like the broken doll I felt I was.

_**These bright lights have always blinded me**_

Matt walked me into my house-I guess it was mine now, seeing as how he won't be coming home- and seated me at the kitchen table.

He offered to make coffee and just sit with me, all night if that's what I needed. I felt comforted by the fact that he was willing to be there for me, but I did not want to have a breakdown in the presence of others. Even though, that was at the far end of my mind.

I just wanted Light. Nobody else. My Light.

_**I see you lying next to me**_

Matt had left an hour ago, and I found myself standing in front of the bedroom door, I couldn't will myself to open the door. I knew what lay beyond the oak door. I didn't want to face it. Not yet. Never.

I closed my eyes and took a shaky deep breath, my eyes were puffy and red and I was sure my makeup had run down, leaving streaks across my cheek. That did not matter, this did.

I reached forward and touched the brass doorknob and opened the door, listening to the creak of the hinges.

I opened my eyes and took a step into the dark bedroom, and groped the wall searching for the switch.

I stared at the messy bed, I had to rush to work that morning, and Light was too tired to make them before his shift at the station. A shift that Misa regrets him going to. Another officer could have filled in, someone could have taken his place.

I could picture him lying back on the bed, his arms crossed, and his light brown hair just grazing the headboard as he smiled and told Misa about his day or a case he had solved.

I knew he loved his work.  
I also knew he loved me more than his work.

That month he was offered a transfer to be captain of another prescient, and he rejected it for me. For me to be able to still live here and work close to home, and to keep the cozy house I had fallen in love with while we were searching. I picked this house for us, not just for me.

I felt another wave of tears pour over me.

_**With words I thought I would never speak**_

"As long as you're happy." I told the image of Light in my mind. Those were what he said to me when he purchased the house, he always had me in his mind first.

So here I am wallowing in my misery and not thinking of him. My dead love. I want him to be happy, even in the afterlife.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes as they poured out, "As long as you're happy." I told the air again, hoping those words would comfort me.

They didn't.

_**Awake and unafraid  
**__**Asleep or dead**_

I stepped towards the bed, and traced my fingers along the linen that was spewed across the queen sized mattress, and walked slowly up to his side of the bed.

I touched the pillow, he had slept on that previous night. The pillow he had possessively called his own, and had told me several times it was his, but would share only with me, and proceeded to smile that smile of his.

I smiled at the memory and felt a hot tear streak down my cheek.

I picked up the pillow and sniffed it. It smelt like him. I felt my chest constrict as I held it against my chest and wept into the pillow case cover. I felt safe with this against my chest. I felt like a piece of him was with me as I felt his sent overwhelm me.

I lay back on his side of the bed, pillow still pressed up against me, as I hugged it. Today it was my lifeline.

Tomorrow it would probably be my lifeline too, and maybe forever; until I meet him again.

He said I was strong. I didn't believe him then, I still don't. I don't think I can be strong, but I will try. So in the afterlife I can smack him upside the head for leaving me, and then kiss the living daylights out of him-because I forgive him, even though it hurts.

_**I am not afraid to keep on living  
**__**I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
**__**Honey if you stay, you'll be forgiven  
**__**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**_

* * *

End

Are Misa's eyes blue? I think they are, or hazel-green didn't look right.

Hope you liked it.

**Read and Review.**

Oh and in case you don't know who Matt is (I didn't either, until my friend looked like I said I didn't know what a rock was; and had to show me), he is in Death Note. Mello's savoir! He smokes and plays video games.

**Song: Famous Last Words-My Chemical Romance**


End file.
